Revealed Memories
by Nyantsume
Summary: Significant characters from One Piece all sit together to watch Luffy's journey.
1. Chapter 1

Significant characters from One Piece all sit together to watch Luffy's journey.

Characters:

Straw Hat Pirates (Everyone)

Whitebeard Pirates (Thatch, Whitebeard and Ace are 'alive'/Marco)

Shanks

Marines (3 Admirals/Sengoku/Garp/Coby/Smoker)

War Lords (Mihawk/Boa/Doflamingo/Crocodile/Jimbe)

Sabo/Dragon

Law/Corazon

Kidd

Katakuri

A/N: I'm not the best at protraying their personalities but I will try my best to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

~In a dark void~

"Luffy open his eyes to see darkness, he quickly gets up to search for his nakamas. "Zoro? Nami? Usopp? Everyone, Where are you!?" He runs in the void but it seems endless. "This is a mystery void...how did we even get here? I'm getting hungry too...where's Sanji?" He sits down in frustration. "All I remember...we were on our ship. Suddenly BLAM! I'm in the weird mystery void! There's nothing to eat too!" An unkown voice to Luffy started talking. "I see you finally made it."

"Luffy turned around to see a man. He had silver hair and was wearing a fancy suit. "Who are you?" "I've been waiting for you Luffy-san, you are the last to arrive." Luffy looks at the man in confusion. "What do you mean?" He snaps, suddenly Luffy was surrounded by white light. He close his eyes to shield it but once he opens his eyes, he sees a shocking sight.

"Luffy: "A...A-Ace...?"

Ace turns around, shock to see Luffy as well. "Luffy!" "Ace!" Luffy immediately launches himself at Ace, making them both fall to the ground. Lufyy was crying as Ace lovingly hugs Luffy back.

"H-How are you still here?! I-I thought y-you.." Ace smiled at Luffy with a sorrow expression. "I don't know myself...I thought I died..." Luffy wiped his tears away and frowned at Ace. "I can't believe you Ace! You b-broke your promise!"

Ace sighs and hugs Luffy once again. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that, I sholdn't have rush in there like a fool. I risked you of dying but, I'm happy that you're alive and well." The sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, they heard that voice again.

"Such a touching reunion." The man said. Ace stood up in front of Luffy, shielding him. "Oi! Who the fuck are you?! Why are we here!?" The man smiles kindly. "I'll explain once I gather everyone here, but first..." The man makeshifts a glass wall, making Ace and Luffy confused. Ace asked, "Why is that there?" The man smiles once again. "You'll see..."

He snaps once more and multiple of lights appear. The light revealed very familiar and dangerous people.

"Grandpa/Gramps!"

"Garp heard his familiar grandsons but he was on the other side of the glass wall.

"Luffy? ACE! What are you doing over there?! When I break this thing down, you'll get some Fist of Love!"

"Noooooo!"

Sabo: Ace? Luffy?

"SABOOO!" Ace shouted and ran to punch him but he dodges. "What are you doing!?" "Punching you for all these years of leaving us!" They kept at it while sat down. Sabo replied, "I lost my memories but I recovered!"

The Straw Hat Pirates spotted Luffy and swarmed him. "Luffy, where are we?! How is Ace here?!" Usopp yelled.

"I-I'm scared!" Chopper said in fright.

Ace smirks, "Boo!" Usopp and Chopper backed away from Ace, yelling ghost and evil spirits.

Robin observed the people around them. "This is quite an intresting selection." The marines on the other side of the glass stared at the massive group of dangerous pirates.

Akainu: "FIRE-FIST!"

Akainu used his devil fruit on the glass but it wan't effect. Ace and the other stared in shock. "How the hell is he here?!" Ace screamed.

Whitebeard: "It seems we're alive somehow."

Ace finally took noticed on the Alive Whitebeard and Thatch. "H-How? Oyajii...Thatch..." Thatch smiles in happiness. "Glad to see ya all again, you too Marco." Marco smiles as well, "You sure I missed you?" "Don't be mean!" Luffy greets Whitebeard. "Nice to finally see you again Giant Ossan!" "Gurarara! Nice to see you again brat. You find the One Piece yet?" "We're getting there!"

Boa was admiring Luffy in the background. "He's as handsome as ever, my lovely husband!" Doflamingo stared with digust. "Since when?" Doflamingo felt a glare from the war lord. Crocodile and Mihawk just started blankly at the two, Jimbe went to chat with Whitebeard. Law was taking his surroundings when he saw an unbelievable sight.

Law: "C-Corazon-ya, how?!"

Law stares at the now alive father-figure in front of him. "I-I don't know either but Law, you grown up so handsomely! Corazon suffocates Law with his love as Law tries to get away. Doflamingo finally notices.

Doflamingo: "Brother, you're alive. Fufufufu, I guess I should kill you again."

Law stands in front of Corazon. "Over my dead body!" "That could be arranged~!"

Shanks: "Now now, no fighting."

Both: "Shut up!"

They all heard a clap and turned towards the man in the suit. "Welcome guest." Sengoku was the first to speak. "What is the point of all of us being here? Being in a room full of pirates." The two sides glare at each other. Well except for Corazon and Luffy, Corazon had no idea what the hell was going on. Luffy was being Luffy.

The man was unfazed and continued. "I'm Akira, I am also a devil fruit user. I'm able to show the memories of whoever I interacted before. I brought all of you here because of a request from Luffy-san." Everyone stared at Luffy as he shrugs his shoulder. "I never met him, I don't remeber asking a request."

"Your future self did Luffy." A screen showed up, showing an older looking Luffy. Very mixed reactions from everyone. "As I said, I did this as a request. All of you are going to sit and watch Luffy's memories.

Akainu: I'm not going to watch some scum of a pirate's memories.

Suddenly, a waterfall of sea water fell on Akainu, making him very weak. "I control everything in this void, if any of you fight, the devil fruit's will be hit with sea water. For the non-devil fruit users, you don't want to know. Everyone decided not to fight Akira, he lifted up the glass and made movie theater chairs appear. Everyone got seated, well the marines one side while the pirates are on the other side.

Akira: Let's start in the beginning...


	3. Chapter 3

~The Start of Luffy's Childhood~

A huge screen showed in front of the audience, causing them to send Akira curious stares. Akira took noticed and decided to explain as he gestured to the screen, "This screen will project all of Luffy-san's memories that was the most significant to him, you won't see everything he witness in his memories." Nami was the one who decided to speak first. "How come we can't see everything of Luffy's memories?" Luffy jumped up from his seat. "Yeah! How come I can't see everything? Also, where's the food here?!" Akira sighs as Ace and Sabo push Luffy back into his seat. Ace bonks Luffy in the head afterwards. "You idiot! Don't yell at the person who brought us here, he could instantly kill us if he wants too!" "We're in his territory Luffy, we need to be careful." Luffy pouts as he rubs his injured head. "But I'm huuuungry and I want meat! Aki doesn't seem like a bad guy, Old man Aku whatever you call him over there is!" Akuinu glares at Luffy, making Magma show in his hands but Akira threw a bucket of sea water at him, making him weak once again. "No burning my chairs." Chopper and Usopp hug each other in fright. "H-He's scary!" Chopper yelled. Shanks laughs at Luffy's behavior while Garps sighs in dissapointment. "Hahaha! You're the same as ever aren't you Anchor!" Luffy glares at Shanks and he rocket himself at Shanks to hit him but Shanks instantly dodges, causing Luffy to crash into an invisble wall. "Stop calling me Anchor!" "Then stop sinking like one, Anchor!" Dragon smiles as his son's antics. "I'm kinda glad to watch Luffy growing up." As Dragon was never there for Luffy's childhood, he is very interested to watch his earliest memories. Boa just adores Luffy's action. "Luffy~! You okay?" Luffy gets up and sat back at his seat. "Oh, I'm fine Hancock!"

Boa instanly faints, causing everyone around the room, except for Luffy, to question her love of him. "Let me answer Nami-san's questions." Everyone got quiet, even Luffy too. Akira points to Katakuri and he raises his eyebrow at Akira. "Katakuri-san, have you ever remembered your birthday party when you were five?" Katakuri thought about it, the Charolotte family did throw birthday parties when he was young but as his mother birthed more of his siblings, it became quite hard to celebrate every single birthday every year, with now 85 of them. He thought back to his 5th birthday party, vaugely remembering what happened. He replied back, "No, I don't really remember much when I was five in general." Luffy suddenly points at Katakuri. "Wh-When did you get here!" Everyone but Akira shouted at him. "He was here the whole time!"

Katakuri glanced at Luffy. "Mugiwara, after we view your memories, I'm expecting our rematch to happen." Luffy smiles in excitement, jumping out of his seat once again and points at Katakuri. "I'll beat your ass again Kuri!" "Katakuri." he replied but Luffy didn't listen. "Whatever Kuri!" Law looks at Katakuri, feeling sympathetic for him. "You're gonna be stuck with that nickname forever, he still won't stop calling me Tra-guy." Corazon smiles, "Aw, thats an adorable nickname Law-kun." "What part of that nickname is adorable!?" Kidd laughed. "Pfft! What kind of nickname is that?!" Law glares at him as Corazon tries to hold him back. "Oh? And what kind of nickname is Jaggy!?" "You wanna fight?!" Akira throws water balloons of sea water at both of them, making them slouch back in their chairs as Corazon panics and somehow trips in his seat.

"Fufufu, you're still quite pathetic brother." Doflamingo laughs. "You be quiet brother!" Mihawk sighs as Shanks keeps talking to him. Crocodile just kept glaring at Whitebeard, he was close enough to kill him but with Akira there, it won't happen anytime soon. Jimbe was amused at their banter.

Robin cuts in. "Once Captain-san calls you buy a nickname, he will never forget." Katakuri questions Luffy, "Then how come the Red-Haired Pirates captain is Shanks or his own crew by their own nickname?" Luffy shrugs. "Shanks is Shanks." Zoro chimes in. "I think Luffy remembers our names since we're important to him, that right captain?" "Yep! You always know what I think Zoro!" Brook 'cries' with Franky. "That's so sweet of you Captain~! If I had tears they'll be falling out!" "Thats suuuper sweet!" Sanji lights his cigarette and sighs. "Can you idiots pipe down?! Except for the beautiful ladies, talk all you want!" Akira had a water pistol and shot down Sanji's cigarette. "Hey! What was that for?!" "No smoking in my theater, that includes you too Smoker. You can smoke once we take breaks." Smoker growls but puts out his cigarretes.

Whitebeard was amused at their conversation. "They're quite a family, right Ace?" Ace just stares at Luffy, proud how far he had become without him. "Yeah..." Thatch pats Ace's head. "That's your little brother huh? I never met in when I was alive. Nice to meet ya Luffy!" Luffy shouts back, "You too weird hair!" "My hair is not weird!" Marco smirks at Thatch. "Don't deny it Thatch." Thatch goes to cry in the corner, making Whitebeard laugh at his son's antics.

The marines on the other hand..."Tch, lowly scum of pirates." Akainu comments, glaring at the happy pirates talking and glaring at Akira, who showed no emotion in his face. Kuzan was sleepy, he was curious of watching so he tries to stay awake and Kizaru was really entertained by their fighting. Garp doesn't know what to feel, he's happy to see Ace again but not really glad to see his revolutionary son, Dragon. "Hey, are we gonna see the abuse Gramps gave Luffy?" Ace asked Akira. "What did you say brat!? Come get your Fist of Love!" "You'll never catch me Gramps!" Sengoku yelled at Garp. "Don't you dare go down there Garp!" "But Seeeennnny!" Luffy stares at Sengoku in shock. "That's Senny?! I thought it was a girl!" "You told him about me! You even used that idiotic nickname!" Sengoku was now yelling at Garp as Garp was picking his nose while Smoker was glaring at Luffy. This was the perfect chance to capture him but with all of these pirates and Akira here, he has no chance. Coby was nervous to be here but was actually curious to know more about the man who saved him. Akira coughs to gain their attention. "May I continue on?"

The theater was in silence so he spoke once again. "As Katakuri stated, he can't remember much when he was five, same to all of you. So, do you even think Luffy can remember every single thing that happened when he couldn't even remember names?" Everyone thought about it and Akira was completely right, with someone like Luffy, it's a miracle for him to remember anything with his busy mind. "We'll be looking at what he remembers was the most important to him and I'll accurately show it through this screen. We'll be taking breaks if most of you are hungry. In this world I created, there's no need to sleep or use the restroom but you're able to get hungry because you need the energy to watch through his memories. Since we have two capable chefs here, I provided a kitchen for the two of you to cook. It has any type of ingredient you need." Thatch was happy with that statement. "Yes, I can cook again!" Sanji speaks to Thatch. "You're a cook too? We need to think of a meal plan." "Let's do it when we get a break." Luffy pouts. "But Akiiii, I'm hungry now." Suddenly, a tube of meat was in Luffy's hands.

"Meat!" Aki also made popcorn and some water for the others. "I'll provide you snacks if you're hungry, I will not starve you all." A holographic keyboard appeared and Akira started typing. 'Luffy's Memories, Child' "Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded and Akira starts.

**The screen showed a young looking Garp**, Ace yells. "That's Gramps!" Garp smirks, "I don't look that bad." Sabo replies, "You mean not that old." **Garp was in some type of forest**, making everyone but Garp confused. **Then it showed a young boy fighting monkeys.** "W-Wait! Is that Luffy?" Usopp said. Nami, Robin, Boa and Corazon cooed at Luffy's adorableness. "You looked so cute Luffy." Nami said to Luffy. "I wasn't cute!" Ace and Sabo teased Luffy. "You're right Lu..." said Ace but Sabo finished it off. "You were adorable." Luffy glares at them, making them laugh. Whitebeard was also charmed by Luffy's child self. Chopper was concerned. "What's with those injuries? Why are you fighting monkeys!?" Ace, Sabo, and Dragon replied. "Abus-I mean training." Marco yelled, "That is not training-yoi!" Sengoku glances at Garp. "This is what you were doing?" Luffy nods. "Grandpa threw me off the cliff, tied me to balloons, made me fight animals and survive in the jungle for training." Garp replied, "So you can become a strong marine!" Law scoffs at Garp's resons. "Mugiwara-ya? As a marine? That's never gonna happen." Corazon was quite shocked at Garp's abus-I mean training. "Isn't that a little too much Garp-san?" Sengoku answered. "Nothing is never too much for a D Corazon." Katakuri was quite impressed Luffy was able to fight off monkeys at his age on the screen.

**Young Luffy looked tired and yelled at Garp. "Grandpa! I don't want to fight anymore monkeys!" Garp just laughs. "Luffy, this training important. It'll help you go into the world as a marine, like me!" Luffy yells back at Garp. "I don't want to be a marine Grandpa!"**

**Next, Luffy was in somekind of bar. A woman with green hair was bandaging Luffy up. "You okay Luffy?"**

"Makino!" Luffy yelled. Ace and Sabo smiled, seeing a young looking Makino from their childhhod. Shanks and Garp also smiled, Makino was a great woman. "I miss Makino...and Foosha village." said Sabo. Sanji had hearts in his eyes. "Who's this beautiful woman?!" Zoro hits Sanji in the head, making them glare at each other. "Stop being a pervert Ero-cook." "You shut up Marimo!" Whitebeard asked Ace. "Who is Makino, Ace?" Akira decided to answer. "Makino-san is a significant person to Luffy, Sabo and Ace's life. She's one of the people that raised them." Boa was getting a little jealous, seeing this woman patch Luffy up.

**"Why does Grandpa make me fight monkeys!? I don't wanna train!" Luffy yells. Makino smiled kindly at Luffy. "Your Grandpa just want to do the best for you, he doesn't mean to hurt you...I think, but he means well. He really loves you Luffy." Luffy pouts. "I love Grandpa too but I still don't want to train! Makino, can I have some more meat?" "Of course you can."**

Garp was shocked at Luffy's statement, honestly he thought Luffy didn't love him as much when he trained him. But it's shown clearly throught the screen that Luffy loves him dearly. Current Luffy smiles at Makino's kindness. "She's a kind woman..." said Thatch. Mihawk decided to speak. "So this is the famous Makino." Shanks says, "Makino was a really great woman, I'm glad that I visited Foosha village."

**There were shouts outside the bar and one of the villagers came in. "A pirate! There's a pirate ship coming!" Makino stared in horror and quickly said to Luffy. "Stay in here Luffy, for your own safety." Makino ran out as Luffy stared at the door. "Pirates?"**

Everyone was curious, except for Garp and Luffy. "Why are they scared?" Kidd asked. Akira answered, "Pirates were not welcomed to Foosha village. Since Garp the Hero is the one protecting it, pirates don't come. Now, let's continue on."

A/N: I hope this is way better, this is my first time posting on . Thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I don't remember that well of the plot so sorry if it's inaccurate.


	4. Chapter 4

~Meeting Shanks~

**Young Luffy didn't listen to Makino's instructions, curiosity took over and he decided to go see these pirates. He sneakily got out of the bar and hide when he got to the seaport. **

Nami sighs at Luffy's actions. "Of course he doesn't listen!" The rest of the Straw Hat Pirates nod their head in agreement, making Luffy pout. "I was curious! I never get to see pirates before!." Luffy yelled at his crew. Shanks laughs, enjoyment in his eyes as he watches Luffy, being adorably angry as Ace and Sabo try to calm their little bro.

**Luffy heard many of the villagers yelling at the pirates. He peeked his head up, seeing a man with red hair with a familiar straw hat.**

Mihawk glanced at Shanks and asked, "So this is where you were?" Shanks shrugs and decided to explain. "Hey, a pirate needs a break from adventuring. East Blue was the perfect place and since Garp wasn't around his island as much, we wanted to take a little visit but these villagers weren't that welcoming to my crew."

Ace and Sabo stared at the younger looking Shanks with wide eyes. "This was your first time meeting Shanks, right Lu?" Sabo asked. Luffy smiled at the memory yet sadden a bit later. "Yeah, Shanks was the first pirate I met, if I never met him, then..." Ace looked at Luffy curiously. "Then what Lu?"

"Shishishi, just watch Ace, Sabo." Luffy told them abd then he turned back to the screen. Now everybody was curious and continued to watch.

**The red haired man decided to speak. "We don't want to bring you harm. My crew just needs to get supplies and relax a little here, no ill intent." He smiled the best he could, trying to look harmless.**

"Yeah right, you pirates will pillage the village after gaining their trust." Akainu said. Shanks glared at Akainu, releasing some Haki. Akira threw another balloon at Akainu, except it's not filled with sea water. "If you don't stop mocking them, next time it'll be another waterfall." This statment by Akira made Akainu shut up and the pirates in the room smirk.

**The villager don't believe in them. The mayor decided to speak up. "Please go away pirates! This is under the protection of Vice Admiral Garp!" Shanks sighs and tries to negotiate again. "Look, we have money to spend on stocks and to eat food here. We also want to relax, I'm telling you, we will never harm your village." Makino was watching with a worried expression. **

Shanks sighs, "It was sooo hard to convince them but I don't blame them for not trusting us."

**Child Luffy was confused, they didn't do anything wrong, why can't they just relax here at the village? Luffy had a determined look on his face.**

Ace and Sabo know that expression very well, Luffy was going to do something reckless.

**As they kept arguing, little Luffy yelled out, "Let them stay here Mayor!" Everyone turned to see little Luffy, Makino rushes to him. **

"Luffy!" Yelled the crew. "Straw Hat-ya, you seriously trusted them that much?" Law asked Luffy. Luffy answered Law back. "They didn't do anything to harm the villagers. Shanks just wanted to relax but the Mayor won't let him." Garp shook his head at little Luffy's actions. "If it was another pirate crew that wasn't Shanks, they would've harm them Luffy."

**"Luffy, I told you to stay!" Yelled Makino, she tried to take Luffy back but he wouldn't budge. "Let them stay Mayor, they did nothing wrong!" "But Luffy, they're pirates. We can't have them stay!" said the Mayor. Shanks laughs, shocking the crew and the villager. "C'mon Mayor! The boy wants us to stay, we really promise we won't do anything shady towards your people or the village." replied Shanks as he smiles at the boy who stood up for them. Luffy smiles back at Shanks.**

Boa was fangirling at Luffy's adorable self and smile. "So cute~!"

**Makino looked at Luffy and then back at Shanks. She sighs and decided to speak up, "Mayor, please let them stay." "B-But Makino! They're-!" Makino interupted the Mayor. "As Luffy said, they didn't harm us yet, I think they're telling the truth, so please let them stay."**

Garp couldn't get mad at Makino for letting them stay at his village. "She's a very nice woman..." Said Sengoku. Garp nods his head in agreement, the three admirals thinks she's way too nice for her own good. Smoker respected her for standing up for the yonko and Luffy.

**The Mayor sighs in defeat, he allowed the pirates to stay, making the crew cheer. Shanks walked up to Luffy and smiled at the small child. "Thanks for helping us out kid! My name is Shanks! These are my crewmates, I'll introduce ya later." Luffy jumps up in excitement and introduced himself. "I'm Luffy, nice to meet ya pirate!"**

"If Luffy wasn't there to help us out, we wouldn't be able to stay there." Shanks said with fondness. Ace ruffed up Luffy's hair, proud of his little brother.

The Whitebeard pirates, Law, Kidd and Katakuri were impressed with Luffy's courage at his age on the screen.

Straw Hats and Dragon were proud of their captain/son.

The Marines were not that impressed, Luffy was being too reckless while Coby wished he had that courage when he was younger.

Corazon and Boa were adoring child Luffy.

The screen suddenly was in static and showed the next scene.

**Little Luffy was on Shank's ship. He had a knife in his hand.**

"Why does a kid like him have a knife?" Aske Kidd. Shanks started to sweat and slowly try to disappear. Mihawk sighs at Shanks, predicting whatever happening next will end up a dead Shanks.

**"Oi! What are you doing Luffy?" Yelled Shanks.**

**"I'm not joking this time! I've had enough, I'll prove it for you all to see!" Little Luffy shouted at the Red-Haired Pirates.**

**Shanks smirks at Luffy and laughed, "Ha ha ha! Go for it! Let's see what you're gonna do!" The crew stared at Luffy with amusement. **

**"Luffy is gonna do something funny again!"**

**"What are ya going to do brat!?"**

**"Go Liuffy!"**

**Unexpectedly, Luffy stabbed himself under his eye, making the crew panic. "Idiot! What are you doing!?" yelled Shanks. **

Everyone was shocked. "Luffy!" They yelled. Sabo and Ace shake Luffy for his idiotness. "You could've lost your eye Luffy!" Chopper yelled in concern. "He would've had to wear an eyepatch, that's a starting pirate look." Law said as he smirked. Robin glanced at the screen, her question was finally answered, "We finally know how he got that scar." Garp punched Luffy with a Fist of Love. "You reckless brat!"

Boa glared at the retreating pirate. "How dare you let Luffy-kun get hurt!"

Everyone turned to the said pirate, some had murderous looks. *cough* Ace, Sabo, Garp, Dragon and Boa *cough*

"Gurarara! This brat, he has the guts!" Whitebeard was concern for Luffy's reckless decision but he couldn't help comment on his braveness to actually stab himself.

The straw hats, Jimbe and Corazon were concerned for the child.

Thatch and Marco had to stop Sabo and Ace from murdering Shanks.

Garp and Dragon restricted themselves.

The marines were still shocked, a child like Luffy stabbing himself.

Kidd and Katakuri were impressed once again.

Crocodile and Doflamingo was amused.

Mihawk was holding Boa back from attacking Shanks.

"Shishishi, guys it's fine! It happened a long time ago, don't kill Shanks!" Luffy told to the ones wanting to murder Shanks as Shanks was hiding behind Akira for safety. Akira decided to hellp out Shanks a little, he made everyone back into their seats. "Remember, no fighting each other okay. This is all in the past, Luffy-san was a very reckless child with no sense of danger. Now the next scene is a very important one, pay attention."

The screen was in static once again as they all wait, very curious of the next memory.


	5. Chapter 5

~Bandits (Part 1)~

**In the next scene, it shows Luffy, Shanks and his crew all in Makino's bar. All the pirates were partying, celebrating Luffy's reckless actions as Makino serves them food and alcohol.**

**Luffy had small tears in his eyes as his words were the exact opposite of his face. "Ah, it didn't hurt one bit!"**

"Lies! Seriously Luffy, you have tears in your eyes!" Yelled Nami.

Some in the audience we're amused at Luffy's terrible lying and some were concerned. While there were others who don't give a shit on child Luffy's condition. *cough* Akainu *cough*

**"Liar! Don't do anything so stupid again!" Shanks yelled at Luffy. Luffy didn't listen as he quickly got over the pain.**

**"I'm not afraid of the pain at all! Next time bring me out to sea! I want to be a pirate too!" Luffy yelled in excitement. He had a huge smile as he sat on a bar stool.**

**Shanks laughed at Luffy as he decided to tease him with his words. "You can't handle being a pirate! Not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness!"**

"You know, he's right brat. A child at your age shouldn't be out on the cruel sea." Whitebeard told Luffy with a meaningful tone. Whitebeard would never let a child on board on his ship, being a pirate is a harsh world for a child.

Thatch chimed in. "And you couldn't swim at your age? That's a huge downgrade."

"Swimming was hard for me when I was a kid! I was excited to go out on sea but, I'm kinda glad Shanks didn't take me." Luffy smiled at Shanks.

Chopper decided to ask Luffy a question. "Why are you glad Shanks didn't take you Luffy? You look pretty excited to go."

Akira answered for Luffy. "You know, if Luffy-san went with Shanks, then he would never met Ace or Sabo in his timeline. If that happened, Luffy would probably had different crew members as Shanks doesn't visit East Blue a lot, but fate works in mysterious ways." Luffy nods his head in agreement, making Ace and Sabo gasp in fright.

Ace and Sabo hugged Luffy while glaring at Shanks. Shanks slowly shrinked from their death glares. "There will never be a timeline where I won't meet my precious Luffy!" Ace yelled. Sabo continues on, "You better not let Luffy go with you!"

Shanks raised his hands defensively. "Of course I didn't take him, he's a kid!"

Akira added another comment. "If Shanks took Luffy, Garp-san would've chased you down."

Garp crossed his arms and glared at Shanks. "Damn right I would! You better not take my grandson!" Sengoku hits Garp's head.

"What was that for Senny!?" Garp yelled as Sengoku shook his head in disapointment. "You will not abandon your post to chase your grandson!" Akainu scoffs at Garp's behavior, "How could you still be a marine?"

Akira tugs a rope that magically apeared and Akainu was once again weakened by sea water.

"How the hell am I weakened!? Water can only be "standing" to effect devil fruit users!" Akainu yelled furiously.

Akira smirked at his weakened form. "This is my world, whether the water is standing or moving, sea water or not, it'll all have the same effect. You'll be weakened no matter what."

(The rule of water is that devil fruit users can only be weakend by standing water/still water. If water is moving, such as being hit by waves or rain, then it has no effect. Reguar water and sea water can weaken devil fruit users.)

Chopper and Usopp were very scared of Akira.

**Little Luffy was mad at Shanks. "As long as I stay onboard the ship, I'll be fine! Besides, my fighting is pretty good too!" **

**Luffy punched the air towards Shanks. "I've trained rigorously before! My punch is as strong as pistol fire!"**

**Shanks put on a look, pretending that he didn't looked impressed. "Pistol? Wow...really?"**

"You were a very exicted kid Luffy." Zoro told Luffy.

**The crew members told Luffy the wonderful things of being a pirate. Adventure the sea, explore the islands and most importantly, the freedom. Little Luffy was very happy at their answers.**

"They sure are damn right Lu, being a pirate is the best!" Ace yelled with passion as those who were pirates cheered, making the marines shake their heads. Corazon didn't know how to feel, he works as a marine but Law was a pirate. Same with Coby. Katakuri and Mihawk were silent but they did agree about being pirates.

**"Don't give him dumb ideas, guys." Shanks said to his crew,**

**One of his crewmates suggested Luffy to come on one of their trips, making some of the crew agree and making Luffy happy.**

**Shanks smirks at them. "Well, then next time one of you get off the ship and let him take your place."**

**That instantly changed their attitudes. **

**"We've said enough! Let's drink!"**

**"What kind of friends are you!?" Shouted Luffy as he angerly stared at them drinking alcohol.**

**Shanks pats Luffy's head with affection. "You're still too young Luffy, wait till another 10 years and I'll reconsider taking you to sea."**

**Luffy didn't know when to quit. "Darn it Shanks! Let me tell you! I'm not a kid anymore!"**

**Shanks offered Luffy a cup of juice, he hands it over to Luffy. "Don't be mad. Here, drink some juice."**

**"Ok! Thanks!" Luffy gladly took the cup and drank it all down, making Shanks laugh very loudly.**

**"You realy are a kid! How funny!" Shanks had tears in his eyes as Luffy yelled, "What a dirty trick!"**

A lot of them were laughing at little Luffy's gullible side. Luffy pouted at their laughter. "You were such a cute kid Luffy!" Usopp said to him.

**Luffy grumpily walked away from the laughing Shanks. "Hmph! I'm so tired! I even cut myself and he still won't agree!"**

**Shank's first mate Benn called out to Luffy. "Luffy..."**

**Luffy turns towards him with interest. Benn lits up a cigarette for himself and continued his sentence. "You should try to understand captain's feelings."**

**Luffy tilts his head, he doesn't understand Benn's sentence. "Understand Shank's feelings?"**

**"Yes...afterall he is our leader. He knows being a pirate is interesting, but he also knows that a pirate's life is hard and very dangerous."**

Shanks smiled at his firstmate's words. "Ah, I miss Benn." Luffy nods in agreement. "I miss him too, he was way nicer than you!" Shanks playfully glares at him while Luffy sticks his tongue out at Shanks.

Whitebeard was glad for Benn being the responsible one in Shank's crew. Marco was wondering how Benn could ever deal with Shanks.

**"Do you understand? He doesn't purposely tease your ambitions of being a pirate." Said Benn.**

**Luffy wasn't having it as he glares at Shanks. "I don't understand! Shanks just takes me for an idiot!"**

**Shanks decided to add fuel to the fire. "Can't swim~!"**

**Luffy points at him angerly. "SEEEE!"**

"Young Luffy is very...emotional." Robin said.

**Makino smiles at their fight, well, barely a fight. "You seem happy as always Shanks."**

**Shanks snickers at Luffy. "Yep! Making fun of him is my joy."**

**Luffy was still pointing at him and he stares at Benn. "He REALLY is very happy."**

**Makino decided to intervine and distract Luffy. "Luffy, would ypu like to eat something?"**

**"OK!" Luffy shouted and instantly, he was sitting next to Shanks.**

"Of course food would distract him, works every time." Sanji told Thatch, who nods in agreement for Ace. "It sometimes work for Ace."

**"I'll pay you with my treasure!" Luffy told Makino as she placed food in front of him. **

**Shanks decided to tease Luffy again. "What treasure? You're lying again."**

**Luffy looked determined and told Shanks his plan. "No! I'm definately gonna be a pirate! I'll pay her with the treasure I find!"**

**Makino laughed but smiled at Luffy. "I'll be waiting!" Luffy replied back with his own laugh.**

Nami was in distress, "By the amount Luffy eats...it must be a huge tab..." Nami slump in her chair with despair as Sanji was trying to comfort her.

"I can tell you the exact amount Luffy-san owes, but you won't like it Nami-san." AKira said, which made Nami in a worse mood.

Luffy laughs. "I promised her, I have to pay it back Nami!"

**Luffy was struggling to bite off his meat but he was still talking to Shanks. "Shanks?" **

**"What is it?" Shanks questioned. "How long are you gonna stay?"**

**Shanks thought about it and replied back to Luffy, "Well...it's been almost a year since we used this town as our base. I plan on setting sail a couple more times then we'll leave this town and head north."**

"You've been there for almost a year? That's quite a long vacation" Mihawk questioned Shanks as he shrugs. "Honestly...we kinda stayed there for Luffy. Hate to leave the little guy."

Luffy was honestly happy when Shanks said that.

**Luffy finally manage to bite off the meat, with a lot of struggle. "A couple of times huh...I'll learn how to swim by then."**

**Shanks smiles and rubs Luffy's head once more. "Alright! Good luck!"**

**Suddenly, the door was kicked open, making everyone in the bar look towards the enterance. It was a man, he didn't look like a pirate, more of a bandit actually.**

This action made everyone alert.

"Who the hell is that?" Kidd asked curiously. Law stared at the man on the screen. "He doesn't look intimidating."

"How dare they kick Makino's door open!" Shouted Ace as Sabo glares at the screen.

Garp was very alert, feeling something bad was going to happen as the marines was curious.

Luffy and Shanks stayed quiet, both of them knew exactly what's going to happen.

Akira paused the screen, making everyone look at him. "I would like to warn you, this all happened in the past for Luffy-san. Nothing we can do can change it, just...precede watching with precaution."

Akira unpaused the screen, everyone watched the screen once again.


End file.
